


【云炤】交融

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】交融

>>>

 

巫炤从噩梦中惊醒时，不知时间，不知地点。  
他的脑袋还浑浑噩噩的，之前睡得不怎么好，又是花了好些时间让脑袋变得清醒，才从这陌生的摆设中回想起这是缙云的房间。  
这也是他首次在缙云家留宿，未完全清醒时认不出也算正常。

窗外白光一闪，伴着几声闷雷映亮了卧室，巫炤反射性地闭上了眼，他最不喜便是雷雨天气，这会让他想起嫘祖消失、西陵影视崩塌的那天，刚才的梦也是，也许是最近的生活美好得不像现实，梦里面的巫炤仍然停留在最黑暗的阶段，找不到出路，也没有缙云，他却觉得那样的反而更加现实，在梦里也是深信不疑，反而醒来后还觉得不真实。  
“炤哥？”缙云的声音因为刚睡醒而有些嘶哑，他睡眠浅，很快就察觉巫炤做了噩梦，手臂一伸，便从后方将巫炤搂进怀里。  
“......我没事。”巫炤内心叹了口气，缙云传来的温度给了他一些力量，囤积在心中的阴霾也略微散去。  
长期的孤独使得这名Beta显得有些患得患失。  
缙云一直这样抱着巫炤，他们贴在一起从彼此那边获得温暖，直到窗外不再雷鸣电闪，只剩下淅淅沥沥的雨声。

“炤哥好香......”时间久了，缙云就变得不安分，他埋在巫炤的颈间嗅来嗅去，声音因此听起来还有点闷。  
“我只是个Beta。”巫炤无奈回道，他想要挣开缙云的怀抱去倒杯水，但是环绕在腰间的强壮手臂却不如想象中好挣脱，他推了两下，宣告放弃挣扎，慢慢阐述事实，“......不该有任何信息素的气味。”  
巫炤说得没错，Beta不该有任何味道，也嗅不到Alpha和Omage那些迷人的信息素——这一切跟Beta无关，他们像个旁观者，在这样的世界中普通而并无多少存在感。

缙云总是坚持他嗅得到巫炤身上的信息素，巫炤也把他当年轻的后辈，并未在这事上多做争论。  
巫炤的身上只有沐浴乳的香味，或许还有些残留的香水，不同于Omega甜腻的气味，淡淡的，让缙云觉得安心又沉迷。这名Alpha像是大型犬一样埋在巫炤的颈侧嗅个不停，巫炤起先不以为意，直到腰部被抵上一个热烫的柱体时，他才略微觉得惊讶，似乎没想到Alpha真在这样的情况下突然对他发情了。

缙云的手臂越过巫炤，去打开了床柜上的灯，巫炤因为突如其来的亮光而眯起眼，再次睁开眼睛时只能看到缙云放大的俊脸。年轻的Alpha在巫炤面前脱下了背心，露出极具爆发力的强壮身躯，哪怕巫炤并未嗅到Alpha散发出的信息素，也被缙云散发出的荷尔蒙撩得身体有些发热。  
缙云的求欢只是个宣告，他在巫炤耳边一遍遍要求，手上的动作不似嘴上那般磨蹭，早就探入巫炤的睡衣中抚摸精壮的胸膛，相当情色地揉搓那对柔软的乳首。巫炤几次意图开口拒绝，只是睡衣被解开了，缙云也压了上来，那Alpha不予他任何拒绝的机会，长着粗茧的手指沿着巫炤的肋骨往下摸，顺着腰线落到了臀部上。  
巫炤企图劝说未果，何况发情的Alpha又怎么会与他讲道理，只得仰头露出脖子，像是放弃抵抗的猎物般，纵容缙云噙住他的喉结。  
缙云在他的颈项处啃，不一会儿又沿着下巴啄吻到巫炤的嘴唇。巫炤的脑袋在这样具有侵略性的亲吻中变得有些昏沉，不得不说缙云接吻的技巧要比一开始好上许多了，只是爱咬人的习惯一点都没改变，他咬巫炤的嘴唇，缠着巫炤的舌头又舔又吸的，比起接吻，这倒可以说是实实在在的掠夺。  
Alpha的天性是支配，但是巫炤却不喜欢臣服——缙云一直觉得巫炤像是个Alpha，他的自尊心就算落入泥潭也不叫人忽视，至少缙云之前从未怀疑过巫炤的性别，所以在巫炤被爆出是个Beta的时候，缙云心中的震惊不比外界少。  
紧接着，他觉得机会来了。

从润滑扩张到进入的时间也缩短了很多，巫炤已经适应被Alpha进入的感觉，他抬起臀部，避免缙云将肉棒塞得太深，但是缙云却咬着他的颈项将他往下按，让紧窄的肉穴又将肉棒吃进了好些。  
肉棒在身体里面捅来捅去的感受算不得好，巫炤咬着下唇，下身被撞得发麻，还只能努力放松身体去适应。缙云对掌控巫炤的身体也算驾轻就熟，更何况巫炤的反应也是瞒不住，每当缙云顶弄到那点，他跪着的膝盖都在抖，要么抱紧缙云，要么就使劲揪床单，只是自己忍耐，并不曾呼痛。  
眼见巫炤进入了状况，缙云也不再收敛，骨子里的野性叫嚣着让他占有眼前的男人，强壮的Alpha挺腰不断撞击，把巫炤的臀部都撞得响亮的啪啪声，又粗又长的肉棒抽出插入，把穴插得湿湿软软，那颜色较深的肉棒带出淫液，看起来就像后穴贪婪地把肉棒吃得噗滋作响。

巫炤比他年长近十岁，哪怕在床上也显得格外放不开，总把自己当成长辈，不愿在缙云这个“后辈”面前露出脆弱的模样，殊不知缙云早已见过他一切模样，其实跟个纸糊的老虎似的。  
巫炤自然不像Omega那样，上了床就绵软瘫成一团，他的后穴被肉棒肏得软烂，脸上的矜持无法舍弃，只是皱着眉头搭上缙云的肩膀，仔细一看便能发现他连指尖都在抖，恰恰激起了男人的征服欲。  
缙云像一只巡视自己领地的黑豹，在巫炤的身体上落下了许多痕迹，除去零落的吻痕以外，好些地方也布着泛红的齿痕，之前巫炤还接戏，缙云怎么都不能肆意妄为，免得害巫炤被旁人瞧出什么端倪来。现在却是不同，巫炤进入了拍戏的空窗期，缙云理所当然地占有，几乎称得上为所欲为，他可是恨不得在伴侣身上多留下一些痕迹，以示所有权。

就算巫炤只是个Beta，偶尔也会觉得缙云身上的压迫感有些太过，就连他这种本该不会受到影响的Beta也觉得难以招架，巫炤更是难以想象如果作为Omega的感受——想必会在这样的攻势下溃不成军。  
“炤哥......”缙云贴在巫炤的耳边亲昵地叫着，无时无刻在提醒着巫炤正被比他年轻许多的男人压在身下操干的事实。  
这样的嗓音中又是藏不住的喜欢之意，连巫炤都有些招架不住。  
巫炤口上没劲，只得用动作回应他的热情，缙云小麦色的后背上全是细碎的抓痕，年长男人那白皙修长的手指在他背上乱挠，稍微顶得重一些，他就给缙云挠出血来。

巫炤自己没意识到的是，他的身体已经在一次次遭受侵犯中越来越适应Alpha的占有，缙云扣着他的腰使劲撞击柔软的肉穴，巫炤在被缙云抱起来操弄的时候发出压抑的呻吟声，他的手臂撑在缙云的肩膀上，努力适应过于激烈的节奏。Alpha喜爱地低头亲吻他的颈侧，随着啄吻而进得更深，把那穴肏得不断发出咕啾水声，好长一截肉棒也被悉数压入Beta紧窄的后穴里抽送翻出，彻底操开紧致的洞，那里湿得像个Omega一样，淫糜不堪。他们第一次做的时候，巫炤要容纳缙云的尺寸可就太困难了，本来Beta的后穴就不是为了做这事而生成的，也不像Omega那样会自体润滑，更别说缙云这般天赋异禀的，肉棒大且粗，让巫炤光是纳入都觉得相当吃力。只是做了也不止一两次，容纳的痛楚也减弱许多，这点大概也只有缙云意识到了，甚至他有时候也会有一种错觉，巫炤似乎对他的信息素也会起反应。巫炤分明是个Beta，这样子又像被他操成了专属Omega一样，那英俊又淡漠的男人在床上更是让缙云喜欢得紧，恨不得吞吃入肚，压在身下翻云覆雨也觉得难以把持。

后颈被Alpha的手指碰到时，巫炤就明显地颤了颤，尽管他不是Omega，现在也习惯被缙云标记了，那处皮肤变得越来越敏感，经不起触碰，只是被那Alpha碰了碰，他就有些招不住了。  
缙云用指腹磨蹭着巫炤的后颈，他一次次在巫炤身上做标记，但是这样的标记又非常短暂，Beta跟Omega不同，只能被短暂标记，这让缙云的占有欲无处宣泄，每次交合都补上标记，确认巫炤浑身都是他的味道才算满足。  
“唔......”巫炤努力仰起头，他大口呼吸，侧头想要躲开一直啃咬他耳朵的男人，缙云却不放过他，反而压得更紧，将肉棒全部插入巫炤的后穴，继续对着Beta敏感的耳朵又舔又吸的，把巫炤欺负得直颤抖。

性事所带来的快感侵如入了巫炤的四肢百骸，他至今都没搞懂缙云为何对他这样的Beta都能如此兴致勃勃——欲望骗不了人，巫炤可以感受到缙云对他的渴求，虽然他渐渐地也开始依靠这个要比他年轻许多的Alpha，还是始终搞不明白这点。以缙云的条件来说，值得许多Omega前仆后继，他却对巫炤有着连这Beta本人都弄不明白的执着，Alpha对Omega发情是天经地义，可巫炤就没瞧见过对着Beta还总能发情的Alpha，他现在还被这样的Alpha肏得腰都直不起来。  
缙云撸了一把巫炤的肉棒，稍作抚慰，他很快发现自己这么做完全是多此一举，只要抵着巫炤那点又操又蹭的，巫炤的前面就会硬得直流水，他作为Beta也算失格，已经被彻底地被Alpha给肏熟了。

台灯的暖光照在巫炤的躯体上，他的肤色虽是白皙但更偏向苍白，不似缙云那般的健康肤色，此时上面全都是缙云留下的痕迹，可不仅仅是吻痕与咬痕，Alpha的腰垮动得凶狠，总扣着他的腰部往下扣，现在巫炤就连腰部都留下了好些红色的指痕，看起来跟被谁凌虐过似的，可怜又色情。  
缙云咬着巫炤的肩膀吸吮舔舐，落下了新的吻痕，他的舌尖又逐渐滑向巫炤的后颈，他知道只要咬破这片薄薄的皮肤，再注入自己的信息素，就会完成新的标记。他几乎控制不住自己占有的欲望，巫炤却避开他的舔弄，用手挡住了自己的后颈，阻止了缙云进一步的动作，像是在抗拒Alpha的占有——他恐惧被支配的感觉。  
“巫炤......”缙云並沒有强行标记他，反而放低了语气，这次叫出的是巫炤的名字，像是在安抚眼前的Beta，做起来有点笨拙，但是意外受用。巫炤有些迷茫地挪动了自己捂着后颈的手，一向急躁的缙云在这时候显得意外的有耐性，他放缓了操弄那小洞的速度，等待着巫炤自己将脆弱的部分露出，邀请他在上面落下标记。  
被顶弄的快感使得巫炤闷哼不断，他在Alpha的持续攻势下不再固执地捂着后颈，甚至因为难以忍耐而仰起头，无意识地将后颈处送回缙云的嘴边。缙云自然不会放过这次机会，重新占领了觊觎已久的领地，他咬破那片皮肤，将自己的信息素注入其中，甚至中途还熟练地按着了几乎要从床上弹起来的巫炤，他抓着巫炤的手臂，径自操得更深，一直抵到深处闭合的生殖腔去。

Beta对于信息素的注入不如Omega的反应大，但架不住巫炤的身体早已对身后的Alpha非常熟悉，被标记的同时也意味着接下来性事将进入到更激烈的状态，Alpha会遵从天性努力使他受精，就算巫炤是个Beta也不会例外。  
Beta的生殖腔发育得并不如Omega那般成熟，也不会自己打开来迎接Alpha的侵占，但Beta也具有生育能力，巫炤的生殖腔口渐渐被肉棒的顶端肏开，他最不想面对的就是这个阶段，缙云在成结开始就会越加粗暴，巫炤觉得这实在是太难熬了，仿佛自己随时要被Alpha给肏坏掉一样。  
他们的结合有违天性，巫炤就在承担着后果，他浑身都是汗，屈着腿跪在床上被Alpha操，痛得不行，也爽得不行，如同被倒刺勾着的雌性，动弹不得。

进入成结阶段的Alpha就像一个彻彻底底的兽类，巫炤的背被男人压着，强壮的雄性正奋力地操干着他，缙云粗重的喘息声落在他的耳后，叫他听得一清二楚。  
巫炤不惧疼痛，却会逃避快感，明明每次成结时，巫炤就算被撑得疼痛也是不发一语，早已习惯忍耐，可是快感不同，他受不了这般强烈的愉悦感，缙云的结压在那一点上，不断挤压带来强烈快感的部分，几乎要将巫炤逼疯。  
隐忍的男人几乎要因为快感而哭出来了，生理泪水无法控制，他也再咬不住嘴唇，口中吐出嘶哑的叫声，却还是倔强地将声音压到最低，好像到死都会惦记着薄薄的脸面。  
Beta的身体因为强烈的快感而不断抽搐，连肠道都痉挛着把缙云咬得死紧，像是接二连三地高潮，意识在高潮中湮灭，徒留无法承受的身体想要挣扎，他不顾一切想要逃离让人惧怕的快感，下身却酸麻得没有任何力气，何况缙云的结牢牢地锁着他，他哪儿也不能去，只得乖乖趴着挨操，让男人把他的屁股干得更湿。

意识几乎快被湮灭了的巫炤总算叫了他的Alpha的名字，他的倔强在快感下变得支离破碎，能够依靠的也只是正在操他，并且于他身上施加标记的缙云。缙云对此非常受用，只是这样的反应完完全全反馈到了动作上，他支配着Beta的身体，又将龟头挤入为他敞开的小口，毫不犹豫地在那处地方开始射精。  
巫炤现在只能像个Omega一样只能被灌入Alpha的精液，身体一边恐惧地颤栗，又努力地迎合快感与痛楚，他被操软了身体，跟Alpha做爱不是Beta能够轻易承受的，甚至让他有种自己正被生吃入腹的错觉。

Alpha射精的时间能够持续地很久，从结开始生成以后，巫炤更不可能从缙云的胯下逃离，缙云压在他身上作乱，背部被啃咬了好一片痕迹不说，现在叼着巫炤的耳垂吸咬不停，让年长的男人敏感得连耳朵尖都是红的，落在缙云眼里倒是显得异常可爱。  
Beta的里面实在是太紧了，缙云努力寻回自己的理智，下身却违背他的意志不断狠操身下的Beta，所幸巫炤的身体已经适应了他，此时又被缙云操射了一次，后穴抽搐着缩得厉害，也夹着粗大的肉棒吞吞吐吐，可他连腿根都在打颤。  
就算如此，Beta的后穴容纳缙云也显得很是艰难，缙云低头紧盯着他们的交合处，肉褶已经被完全撑开变成半透明的膜，此时因为巫炤的高潮还在一吸一咬的，仿佛欲求不满似的，蠕动的肠道照顾着肉屌上的每一处青筋，舒爽的滋味实在难以言喻。  
巫炤只觉下腹一片酸胀，他在缙云的身下随着对方射精的频率颤动，他们的交合处一片湿粘，刚才还操出水来了，现在却因为缙云堵得死紧，什么也挤不出来，反而让人觉得更加难受。

每次被缙云内射都让巫炤有种自己真会因此怀孕的恐惧感，强壮的Alpha次次都会用精液将他的生殖腔灌得满满的，连原本平坦的小腹都被他射得微微鼓起。Beta的生殖腔紧闭着，一丁点精液都没从那小口中泄露出来，像是在确保受孕似的，巫炤也毫无办法，他无意识地抚摸着自己的腹部，就算受孕率低也难免觉得恐惧。  
巫炤刚要挪开自己的手，只见缙云的手搭上他的，十指紧扣，又摁在了腹部上，逼迫他感受肉棒在体内挺动的弧度，隐隐隔着腹部抵到了巫炤的手心，让他觉得有种自己快被操穿了的感觉，不由得想要挣开缙云的手，再不想摸了。  
自打结紧紧锁上他两以后，缙云也不像之前那般大力操弄，他只是小力地顶弄，戳着那为他张开的生殖腔，龟头泡进了淫水里，巫炤又夹他夹得厉害，缙云只得喘息着抚摸巫炤的腰窝，避免自己陷入失控的情绪，想要尽快结束这磨人的阶段。

等到缙云的结消下去以后，巫炤快要连翻身的气力都没有了，Alpha可不比常人，做一次就足以累瘫他这样的普通人，巫炤甚至不清楚自己射了几次，他在快感中颤抖呜咽，冷静成熟的样子被野兽撕了个粉碎，下身也是一片狼藉。  
缙云还没从巫炤的体内抽出，他只是将瘫软的巫炤往怀里搂了搂，重新形成胸贴背的姿势，像是在享受高潮后的余韵，巫炤却还没完全缓过来。

巫炤被翻过身来时，缙云的肉棒也顺势从那有些合不拢的肉穴中滑出，他想着待会再抱巫炤去浴室清理，现在完全不想放开搂着巫炤的手臂，像是守着宝物的巨龙般盯着怀里的Beta看。  
跟喜欢的人面对面抱在一起，让年轻强壮的Alpha又有些蠢蠢欲动，但是考虑到Beta可能禁不起连续的折腾，缙云只能决定明天再碰他，强迫自己压下了体内的燥热欲望。  
就在这个时候，巫炤忽然捂上缙云的眼，主动含着那Alpha的嘴唇，舌尖在对方的唇沟上描绘，并未料到恋人少有主动的缙云将手掌扶在他的后颈上，毫不客气地进一步加深了这个吻。  
房里充斥着强大Alpha的信息素，足以让Omega被诱发发情期，在他身下的Beta恍然未觉，只是用一个吻就再次引爆了Alpha的发情期。  
Alpha和Beta的交融如此契合，仿佛他们才是天生一对。

 

——FIN。


End file.
